In many instances, the design constraints imposed on a power system prevent the utilization of conventional short circuit protection devices such as fuses, circuit breakers, etc. For example, harsh environmental conditions or inaccessible locations on aircraft or other military vehicles, or certain critical loads specified to be non-break, may preclude the use of such conventional short circuit protection devices. The power system is therefore left unprotected from short circuit faults.